


Pride Goeth Before the Fall - Humility Before the Ascent

by skaoi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cardinal Sins and Saintly Virtues, Danikeen?, Either way-loads of Dan & Maze, Gen, MaziDan?, My fix-it-fic, Other, Salty language-but you should expect that from me by now, This isn't the Deckerstar you're looking for, You're Welcome, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/pseuds/skaoi
Summary: Maze examines her nails, a bored expression on her ripped face, “If you’re going to shoot me, Dan, just do it.  Then we can get going and find Lucifer.”  She gives him a pointed look, “We’re wasting time.”Dan shakes his head violently, “No!  I’m not going anywhere with you.  What the fuck!?”She sighs heavily, “Look, I need your help, okay?  Your badge may help open some doors I’d rather not kick in.  You want to help Chloe and Trixie, right?”





	1. Lust / Chastity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upquarkAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/gifts), [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> Lust (intense longing; desire) / Chastity (sexual discretion; knowledge; honesty; wisdom)

“Fuck!” Dan shouts himself awake and bolts upright in his bed.  He scrubs a hand over his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes while his chest heaves to catch his breath.

“If you really want to,” comes a woman’s voice from the bedside.  “It would have to be a quickie, though.  We don’t have much time.”

The detective snaps his head to the right and blinks rapidly, “Maze!  What the Hell are you doing in my room?  In my apartment?”

The demon shrugs as a smirk slides across her face, “Watching you sleep, duh.  Not as interesting as watching Chloe, but I was about to wake you up anyway.  We need to go.”

Dan’s eyebrows come down as he pulls the sheet tighter around his waist, “Go?  Where?  It’s the middle of the night.”  Worry hits him like a cold bucket of water, “Is Chloe okay?  Trixie?”

She waves him off and stands up to look out the window, “They’re fine.  Amenadiel is guarding the apartment.  You and I need to go after Lucifer.”

He scowls, “Why?  He made his choice to leave weeks ago.  To abandon Chloe when she needed him.  Why the Hell should I care?”

Maze whirls and lands on the bed in front of him, leaning into his space with a menacing glare, “He fucking DIED for her when she needed him.  Without a moment’s hesitation, I’ll add.  So you are going to get your sorry human ass up out of that bed and help me find him.”

Dan shakes his head, “No way.  I don’t believe that whole ‘Devil’ and ‘he actually died’ crap. It’s all a bunch of metaphors with you people.  That guy needs a better therapist because the one he’s got isn’t doing a damned bit of good.”

A dark, razor-sharp chuckle issues from the woman on her bed as she leans back, “You really believe that.”  It’s not a question.

He shrugs, “It’s the only thing that makes sense.  I’ve seen too much evil in my line of work to believe God is real.  Which means The Devil isn’t real either.”  He gestures, “And you’re a _whole_ lot of crazy, but you’re NOT a demon.”  He pauses and looks away, “Except maybe in bed and I do NOT want to find that out first hand.”

She laughs again, shark’s teeth gleaming, “What’s the matter, Dan?  Scared of little old me?”

The detective shrugs again, “You kicked Kang’s ass without breaking a sweat, so, yeah.  I can admit that.”

Maze’s predatory grin grows as she leans forward again, “Good,” she purrs as she drops the glamour on her face.

Dan jumps out of bed, “HOLY SHIT!” he screams as he grabs his gun off the night-table, then falls against the far wall of his bedroom.  His knees shake as he struggles to stay upright and take aim.

She laughs and exits to the other side of the bed, allowing the piece of furniture to act as a barrier between them.   _Let the human feel as safe as possible, this will be hard._  A rare feeling of mercy washes over her, so she sits down in the chair by the window and puts her feet up, visibly relaxing her posture but not replacing the glamour.  “Dan...” she begins.

He gestures wildly, shaking hands interfering with his ability to properly aim, “You’re really....oh my God....get out!  And...and...leave my family alone...!”  He slides along the wall until he reaches the door to his closet, where he falls on the floor then promptly scrambles to his feet and re-trains the handgun.

Maze examines her nails, a bored expression on her ripped face, “If you’re going to shoot me, Dan, just do it.  Then we can get going and find Lucifer.”  She gives him a pointed look, “We’re wasting time.”

Dan shakes his head violently, “No!  I’m not going anywhere with you.  What the fuck!?”

She sighs heavily, “Look, I need your help, okay?  Your badge may help open some doors I’d rather not kick in.  You want to help Chloe and Trixie, right?”

He frowns and swallows heavily, “Of course, but, what do you mean?”

Maze reaches into her pocket for her phone and waves it at him, “I have a GPS tracker on the ‘vette, so I know where his car is, but that’s only the beginning of finding him.  His mother fucked him up, Dan.  This is all that bitch’s fault and she’s going to pay, but first, I have to find Lucifer before he does something....stupid.”

Dan snorts in spite of himself, “He’s the king of doing something stupid.”

She shrugs, “Not going to argue about that.”  She raises her eyebrows, “The dumbest thing he’s done lately is to fall in love with Chloe.  Idiot didn’t even see it coming.”  The demon issues a loud sigh then looks up at the ceiling, completely ignoring the gun still pointed at her.

He stands up straighter and wipes a sweaty hand on the boxer-briefs he wore to bed, “What the Hell do you mean by ‘fall in love with...’ Oh shit.  He’s actually...and Chloe...” he trails off and looks down at the floor, “Oh God.”

Maze huffs a frustrated breath, “YES, Lucifer is actually The Devil.  You got that now?  Good to go?”  She lazily waves her hand in Dan’s direction, “Put some clothes on.  I mean, I don’t mind the view, but other humans may not take you seriously.”

Dan looks down at his half-naked self.  Clothes, for any reason, seem like a really good idea.  He grabs a pair of jeans off the floor of his closet and shrugs into a t-shirt, all without letting go of his gun.  He frowns at the demon and takes a step closer, “You could have killed me in my sleep.  You’re not here to hurt me?”

She snorts and starts laughing, “Why would I do that?”  Her gaze travels over him and he shivers as if were an actual touch, “I mean, I could have sooooo much fun with you,” she purrs, “but no.  I like your daughter, so you’re safe.  For now.”  She stands up and Dan takes a step back.

“Hang on a minute,” he begins. “I have some questions.”

Maze shrugs, “Okay, shoot.”  She chuckles and gestures at the gun still tightly gripped in his hand, “Get it?”

The detective shakes his head and looks down for a second, “So...you’re from, you know...”

“Hell?” she supplies helpfully.  “Yeah.  It really _is_ hot.  Next?”

“Why are you here?” he asks.

She shrugs again, “Lucifer wanted out.  He said it was....doing....things to him.”  She glares angrily, “He’s not what you stupid humans think.”

Dan cocks his head, “What do you mean?”

Maze throws her arms up and begins to pace, “He’s not evil.  He doesn’t make humans do all that shit he’s accused of.  His Father...”  

“God...” Dan interrupts with an awestruck-shocked-frightened expression on his face.

She gives a sharp nod, “Yeah.  That asshole.  Anyway, long story short, Samael The Archangel wanted free will, like his Father gave you humans.”  She glares again, “God’s nasty little pets,” she spits.  “So God rebranded him and cast him into Hell to punish you idiots for abusing your right of choice.”  The fury on her face might be construed as righteous if not for the fact that she was everything but.  “God’s a cruel bastard,” she snarls.

Dan frowns and gestures toward the phone still in the demon’s hand, “So, if you could track his car, why’d you wait so long?  You could have had him back weeks ago.”

Maze begins to pace, looking out the window as she does, “He’s disappeared before but never for this long.  None of us have heard from him.”

The detective’s eyebrows go up, “Who do you mean by ‘none of us’?”

She shrugs, “Me, his brother, that bitch he calls a mother.  He hasn’t called anyone.”

“His...he has a....mother?” he asks stupidly.

Maze snorts and gives him an elevator look, “Yeah, he does.  And you fucked her, Danny Boy.”

Dan’s legs give way and he sits hard on the floor, “I...what?”

She laughs and nods, “His mom is in Charlotte Richards’ body.”

His face goes pale and he gapes, “Uuuhhh...I...uuuuhhh....”  He pauses and stares at the floor for a long minute.  Finally, he looks up, “You’re a demon.  Lucifer is....um....The Devil.  His mother is...”

“The Goddess of All Creation,” she supplies helpfully.  “Mother Nature!”  Her laughter has a harsh edge.

“And his brother is...?” he asks, trying not to be sick.

“An angel.  Angelic asshole,” she clarifies.

Dan nods silently as he resumes staring at the floor, “Right. So...his father...”

“God, you mean,” she finishes for him.  “Also an asshole.”

The detective flicks a nervous glance at the window, expecting a flash of lightning.

Maze follows the look then smirks, “Don’t worry.  He’s an absentee parent.”  She cocks her head, “Like you were to Trixie for a while.  Looks like you’ve got something in common.”

Dan scowls darkly and pushes himself to his feet, “That’s no fair and you know it, Maze.”

She shrugs, “Don’t shoot the messenger when they bring you the truth.”  She kicks his sneakers toward him, “Come on.  Get your shoes on.  We need to get moving.”

He crosses his arms and stands with his feet apart, “Lucifer getting out of our lives is sounding better and better.  Why should I help you drag him back if he doesn’t want to be here?”

Maze steps around the bed to encroach into his personal space, “Because he left for the wrong reason and it’s killing Chloe.  She cries herself to sleep, Dan.  Every. Night.  Those idiots deserve each other but Lucifer doesn’t think it’s real.”

“Why would he think that?  Why wouldn’t it be?” he asks.

“Because his Father sent Amenadiel down to bless Penelope’s lady parts to have a baby,” she explains.  “Chloe wasn’t even supposed to be here.”

“Why?” Dan asks, still confused.

Maze frowns, “Lucifer thinks Chloe was put here in his path by his Father.  That’s what his mother told him, anyway.”

Dan gives Maze a hard look, “You don’t believe that, do you?”

She shrugs, “Does it matter what I believe?  She’s my friend.  He’s never...” she stops before saying more than she thinks she should.  “It doesn’t matter.  Let’s go.”

~*~

Jason sips his iced tea as he tries not to stare at the man sitting across the table.  Dark eyes framed by obscene lashes smile, “I appreciate the lift, my dear.  A hundred-mile walk wasn’t what I had in mind for ‘getting away for a bit’.”  A bright grin splits a perfect mouth, “You must allow me to repay your generosity.”

Jason looks down at his hands, rich, umber skin a sharp contrast to the melamine white of the diner’s table.  He smiles back, “Happy to do it.  If we can’t help our fellow man, why are we here?”  He hopes his skin is dark enough to hide the blush he knows is warming his cheeks.

His passenger pops a french fry in his mouth and chews happily, “At least allow me to cover the meal and gas along the way?  I’m not without means, you know.”  He reaches into the breast pocket of his obviously-expensive suit and withdraws a folded stack of bills.

Jason cocks his head and gives the man a very close look, noticing the ring on the man’s right hand.  His nostrils flare and his eyes widen as he huffs out a sharp breath.  He sits up straight and stares, “You’re here to tempt me,” he accuses in a hoarse whisper.

Dark eyebrows raise and his guest looks only-slightly surprised, “What are you on about?”  He waves the bills, “Just offering to pay for dinner, darling.”  He smirks, “You trying to say that fries and a fish sandwich _do_ it for you?”  A twinkle appears in the man’s gaze, “You have...something else in mind?”

“What’s your name?” Jason asks with a shaky voice.

Almost-black eyes glitter as his guest sits back.  He peels a hundred-dollar bill off and lays it on the table before tucking the rest away.  “You’ve clearly figured that out already.  But there’s nothing untoward going on here, I assure you.  I’m simply a chap who needed a lift because technology failed.”  He huffs a breath and looks distracted, “I’ll have to send someone for the bloody car.”

The human continues to stare, “Satan!” he hisses.

His guest chuckles softly, shoulders shaking inside the lightly rumpled silk, “I prefer Lucifer, if you don’t mind, darling.”  He looks around as other diners are beginning to notice them, “What say we take this conversation somewhere else, yeah?”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Jason growls quietly.

Lucifer pinches the bridge of his nose, _Bloody Hell.  As if I don’t have enough to deal with._  “Very well.  I’m leaving.  Thank you for the ride thus far.  Best of luck to you on the rest of your journey.”  He gracefully unfolds himself to his full height and strolls casually out the door.

Jason sits staring at the empty place at the table, mouth half-open as he considers what just happened.   _The Devil was in my car.  That’s what I get for picking up hitchhikers._

_Except he wasn’t hitching.  Just looked like a guy walking along, lost in thought.  He seemed genuinely grateful for a lift._

_But he’s The Father of Lies.  The Deceiver._  That’s what his preacher always said, at least.  Preacher said a lot of things, though.  Jason looks at his hands again and considers the things he found were never true.  “Matter of interpretation,” came the answer when he questioned.

He sighs.  Being a healthy, educated man in his mid-twenties brought numerous pressures.  First and foremost, the whispers that followed him over the absence of a wife.

He stares at the table in front of him as the waitress comes by.  She eyes the the Benjamin hungrily before glancing at him.  Her question is clear and he smiles graciously, “Please keep the change.”  She blushes prettily before scurrying away with the dirty plates, leaving the Jason to his thoughts.

 _Is this a test?_  He scowls as he recalls a passage that has haunted him since before he attended seminary.  His collegiate literature class read Mark Twain’s autobiography and he was struck by one passage in particular:

 

> _But who prays for Satan? Who in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most, our one fellow and brother who most needed a friend yet had not a single one, the one sinner among us all who had the highest and clearest right to every Christian's daily and nightly prayers, for the plain and unassailable reason that his was the first and greatest need, he being among sinners the supremest?_

_Who, indeed?_

A shiver crawls down Jason’s spine as he sips his tea.  After receiving his Theology degree, he worked in construction until he decided on his next move.  One of his professors reached out to report he was moving to a seminary near Santa Cruz and asked if Jason would like to join him.  Jason jumped at the chance.  The change of scene was appealing of course, but there were other reasons that he felt the location may prove beneficial.  

He bites his lip as he thinks about his passenger.  The way he looked.  How he moved.  The way he spoke.

Jason looks up at the ceiling and quietly sends up a prayer, _What do I do?  The people I call my friends would set fire to my house if they knew I....never had feelings for women.  Lord, guide me.  Please send the right woman to me._  He closes his eyes for a long moment then his attention is drawn the door of the diner as it opens and disturbs the bell on top to announce the arrival of a new pair of patrons.  

Two young men walk in, holding hands, each wearing the brightest, most happy grins their faces could possibly bear.  One happy fellow wears a black tuxedo while the other wears a white one.  Gleaming rings grace each of their left ring fingers.

A waitress runs up to the happy couple, embraces them both then sits them at a booth.  Jason hadn’t noticed until now that the table had been roped off and decorated.  He shakes his head and looks down at his hands again, chuckling quietly to himself.  “I...guess I can at least give your son a ride the rest of the way.”

Jason grabs his keys and gets in his car, steering it north.  He turns his high-beams on to make it easier to see Lucifer walking down the dark road and, after about fifteen minutes, he is successful.

Pulling his car onto the shoulder he stops and exits the vehicle.  “I was...um...a little hasty.  I’m sorry,” he offers.

For his part, Lucifer shrugs and tosses his cigarette on the ground before grinding it into the dirt, “No need to apologize, my dear.  Especially not to me,” he finishes.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me...”

“Let me drive you,” Jason blurts out.  “Please.”

Lucifer slides his hands into his pocket while he gives the young, black man an elevator look, “Not concerned I’ll tempt you with another fish sandwich?”  He smirks, “Maybe I’ll be more wicked next time and add some tartar sauce.”

The young man can’t help the chuckle as he looks down at his feet, “I shouldn’t have blamed you for the struggles of my heart...Lucifer.”

Satan cocks his head with a sad smile, “You’re right.  You shouldn’t have,” he agrees.  “But I appreciate your honesty and that you’re man enough to own it.”  He gives Jason a close look, “So, what’s bothering you so much that you were rude to a stranger?”

Jason looks up sharply, heartbeat racing, “I...can’t...” he stops and looks at his feet again.

Lucifer huffs, “Oh come on.  Unless you’ve been intentionally cruel or dishonest, you’ve nothing to fear from me.  Harmless, really,” he continues.  “Come on.  Out with it.”

 _He’s right_ , Jason thinks to himself.   _I’ve just never...said it._  He feels himself break out in a sweat as he takes a deep breath.  “I’m...I think....I’m gay,” he finally blurts out.

Lucifer chuckles, “Is that it?  You’re flagellating yourself over that?”  He shakes his head as he reaches to light another cigarette.  “You humans...”

“But...” Jason protests, “It’s a sin.  I’m going to Hell to burn...” he stops as Lucifer starts laughing.

“No, no, no.  Don’t be ridiculous,” he waves off the man’s protests then gestures at the sky.  “Dad doesn’t care a whit about how you humans consort with each other as long as it’s consenting.  Affection and love aren’t wrong, Jason,” he clarifies.

The human frowns in confusion, “You’re not making that up to lure me into sin are you?”

Lucifer laughs again, “Would I tell you if I were?”  He shakes his head, “But, no.  I don’t lie.  Ever.”

“But...” Jason starts to protest again, “what about...?”

Satan takes a drag off his cigarette and looks irritated, “Bad press, darling.  Well-orchestrated smear campaign.”  He takes a casual step forward as he looks down into the man’s handsome face.  

Jason feels the air around him grow charged as goosebumps rise on his skin.  Afraid Lucifer will notice his increased heartbeat, Jason swallows heavily but doesn’t step back.

“What do you desire, Jason?” comes the simple question.  Lucifer lightly strokes Jason’s upper arm and looks into his eyes.  He licks his lips as he leans forward to purr, “What do you yearn for in that aching heart of yours?”  Soft, warm breath ghosts over his ear.

Without a word, Jason’s hand buries itself in the curls on the back of Lucifer’s head.  The human turns his head and presses his lips to Lucifer’s, a sighing growl rising from his chest.  His other arm wraps around Lucifer’s waist to rest on the small of his back.  

The Devil’s arms wrap around him, drawing him closer as he opens his mouth to accept Jason’s tongue.  While not passive, Lucifer returns the kiss with care.  He allows the human to lead and idly strokes the man’s back while he conducts a thorough exploration of Lucifer’s mouth.

After several minutes, they draw back.  Lucifer strokes Jason’s cheek with his thumb and smiles affectionately, “See?  No lightning bolts.”  He feels the man quivering against him, “You alright?”

Jason looks down and takes a shaky step back, “I…yeah,” he responds quickly.  “I’ve just, um, never…done that before.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows go up, “Done what?  Snogged another male?”  He grins, “It was quite lovely.  You want to have another go?”

Jason blushes and smiles, “No, I think…I’m okay.”  His smile grows larger, “Thank you, Lucifer.”

Satan smiles and claps a hand on the human’s shoulder, “Don’t mention it, love.  What say we get on the road, then, yeah?”

Jason nods and continues to grin happily, “Yeah.”


	2. Gluttony / Temperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon snickers as she steers the car, “That’d be some shit, right?  Granny Panties Decker, Queen of Hell.”  The snickering expands into actual laughter.
> 
> “You said you didn’t believe that!” he squawks in protest.
> 
> She coughs another chuckle, “I don’t.  It’s just fun to get a rise out of you.”  Her laughter gives way to a rude snicker, “Rise.”
> 
> Dan shakes his head, “Okay, Beavis.  So if you don’t believe what Charl...um...his moth...dammit.  What SHE said, what do you believe is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gluttony (overindulgence/consumption of anything to the point of waste; selfishness)  
> Temperance (restraint, justice;  prudence, moderation)
> 
> Bonus points if you know the song Maze sings.

Dan stares out the car window, deep in thought.

_He’s really The Fucking Devil_ , he muses.   _Honest to fucking God.  Satan._  Brows come down over stormy grey eyes and he resumes his white-knuckled grip on the car door.   _Maze is a God-damned demon._  He can’t help the soft snort, _Of course she is._

The detective looks to his left.  Maze replaced her glamour earlier, so she once again looks like a somewhat-normally-beautiful woman.  Somewhat.  Can’t unsee something once it’s beheld. Brain bleach not actually being a thing.  She glances at her phone while she guides the car at 90mph on Highway 101, heading North.

“You know that’s illegal, right?” Dan asks.

Her eyebrows go up as she looks at him, “What?”

“Using your phone while driving.  It’s dangerous,” he explains.

She shrugs then tosses the phone into his lap, “Fine.  Navigate.”

Dan looks at her phone and sees the app that’s tracking Lucifer’s car, “Looks like he’s about 200 miles North of LA.  That’s around Paso Robles.”  He touches the screen and is able to view the car’s whereabouts for the past week.  “Car’s been sitting there for the past three days.”

Maze scowls, “Are you sure?  No reason for him to go there, much less spend three days.”  She hums thoughtfully, “Unless he got so sick of pining for Chloe that he holed up with a few somebodies to work her out of his system.”

He frowns, “Not exactly encouraging me to bring him back, Maze.”

She shrugs as she presses the accelerator closer to the floorboard, “Don’t worry about it.  His father has other plans for him that apparently involve your ex.”

Dan pales as his jaw gapes for a moment, “Plans?” he croaks.

The demon snickers as she steers the car, “That’d be some shit, right?  Granny Panties Decker, Queen of Hell.”  The snickering expands into actual laughter.

“You said you didn’t believe that!” he squawks in protest.

She coughs another chuckle, “I don’t.  It’s just fun to get a rise out of you.”  Her laughter gives way to a rude snicker, “Rise.”

Dan shakes his head, “Okay, Beavis.  So if you don’t believe what Charl...um...his moth...dammit.  What SHE said, what _do_ you believe is going on?”

Maze shrugs with both hands still on the steering wheel, “I don’t know.  What I _do_ know is that Lucifer’s mother has been manipulating him literally since the beginning of time.”  An inhuman growl rumbles in her chest, “I know punishment, Dan.  And I _know_ that Lucifer never did anything to deserve what’s been done to him.  From either of those assholes.”

The detective’s eyebrows go up, “Why do you care anyway?  If he was your lord, master, and all that crap, shouldn’t you be glad he’s gone?  He can’t boss you around if he’s not here.”

She glowers out the windshield then abruptly pulls into an empty parking lot.

“What the Hell?” Dan exclaims.  “Why did we stop?”

Maze exits the vehicle, walks around and rips Dan’s passenger door open.  She reaches in and drags him out, only to slam him against the side of the car.  “Look,” she snarls as a long finger presses itself into his cheekbone, “Lucifer and I are complicated.  He. _Made_ . Me.  But unlike his father, he gave _me_ free will.”  

An evil smirk slides across her face as she gives him an appraising look, “Which means I can freely decide that you’re not worth my time and leave you here in the middle of nowhere.  Or worse.”  An arched eyebrow conveys her meaning and the human swallows heavily.

“I get that you don’t like him.  You humans tend to just think he’s hot and rich, and that’s usually good enough.  Fuck him a time or two, life is good.  Not many humans get close enough to discover he is something of an annoying asshole.”  She shoots him a pointed look, “Fewer get close enough to discover the truth.  And so far only ONE _understands_.”

She releases him and steps back to pace for a moment, “You need to process.  That’s cool.  But you need to understand this is more than him having a hard-on for your ex-wife.”  She pauses, “What if his father’s plan isn’t about Chloe?  What if it’s about Trixie?  Lucifer is the most powerful being ever created - if you go with the idea that his father has Always Been.  You may be interested in the fact that Lucifer has a significant soft spot for your daughter.  So do I.”  

She raises her chin as she catches Dan’s eye, “You want us around in case you need us.”  A carnivorous grin splits her face as she leans forward again, sliding a nail down his cheek, “And not so deep down, Daniel, you are _hot_ for this danger.”

Dan pushes her away and hold his hand up, “Just...give me a minute.”  He glares at her, “God’s supposed to be a good guy, right?  This idea that He has something in mind for Trixie...” He scrubs a hand over his face.  “It would have to be something...good...right?”

Maze cocks her head, “You’re talking about the same guy who thought The Flood was a good idea.”  She laughs as she begins to hum under her breath, “He who made kittens put snakes in the grass.  He's a lover of life but a player of pawns.  Yes, the King on His sunset lies waiting for dawn.”

The detective looks pale and the demon stops humming.

“Look, I don’t know, okay?  That’s the thing.  NOBODY knows what he wants.”  She rests a careful hand on his forearm, “That’s all Lucifer has ever wanted, Dan.  To actually talk to his father and find out this grand plan of his.”

Dan is struck by the memory of the last conversation with his own father years ago.  Sr. Espinoza was not pleased when his namesake made it into the academy.  When Junior decided that the family trucking business was not for him.  His father didn’t understand.  Too many cousins...friends...family...treated like scum for having the wrong last name.  Nobody to protect them.  

“Papa,” he pleaded for understanding.  “I can do good here.  I can help!”  No quarter was given, “We keep our head down and work.  THAT is good.  You can help here,” his father insisted.  Still, the younger man could not resist the call of his heart and the schism between them grew until the only thing they shared was stony silence.

The detective heaved a sigh and his chest ached, “Yeah.  I know what that’s like.”  He pauses then coughs a sharp laugh.

“What’s funny?” Maze asks.

“It’s just that...so, I’m human, right?” She nods, so he continues, “And we’ve been taught that The Devil and God and angels and stuff are so beyond our experience.  Different, you know?  Bigger.   _Better._ ”  He shakes his head then shoots her a rueful smile, “But they aren’t.  They’re just a bunch of poor bastards like the rest of us trying to figure their shit out.”

The demon claps him hard on the shoulder and he struggles to keep his feet, “Yes!  Lucifer needs our help to figure his shit out.”

Dan looks at his traveling companion.  Really looks at her for a long moment, then he nods, “Yeah.  You guys are trying...and everybody needs help sometimes.”  He grins and shifts his posture a little, “Long as you’re...you know...not trying to drag us all down to Hell or something.”

Maze’s dark eyes widen, then her smile grows, “What?  No!  It was home and all but this place kind of grows on you.”  Her smile slides into a smirk, “You know, like mushrooms?”

Dan’s eyebrows quirk, “Huh?”

She gives him a wide, ridiculous grin, “Cause they’re fun guys!”  

She looks so proud of herself Dan just has to shake his head and smile, “Oh...wow.  That’s awful.  Pretty sure even Trixie could do better than that.”

Maze huffs and bumps his shoulder on her way to get back in the car, “Where do you think I heard it?”

~*~

Alex wipes down the bar and watches the man seated at the baby grand in the corner of her piano bar.  He’d wandered in like a gathering storm.  Quiet, dark clouds rolling silently in.  He placed a stack of cash in front of her and asked if he could play and drink.  After making sure he wouldn’t run off her customers by mindlessly clanging the ivories, she agreed.

Turns out he’s the best damned pianist she’s ever heard and she finds herself wondering who he plays for.   _That part’s great_ , she muses.  What’s not great is that he also seems intent on drinking her bar dry.

Six empty bottles of her best scotch and whiskey litter the top of the piano, and another half bottle looks to join them soon.  He only nodded when she informed him that local ordinance forbids him from lighting up.  The unlit cigarette dangled, forgotten, from between his lips as he started to play.  Dark eyes clearly focused far, far away.

“Doesn’t matter,” came the soft, obviously-British reply when she asked his name.  Long, elegant fingers lovingly stroked the piano, “Just need...peace, if you please.”

Alex doesn’t understand why she let him just take up residence there on the bench - it just felt like the right thing to do.   _The guy is clearly in some pain.  Maybe he lost someone._  Her eyebrows go up as he polishes off bottle number seven then she looks at her watch.  Midnight.

The club owner approaches the piano cautiously.  No telling what to expect when a man’s put down that much booze.   _How is he not...dead?_  “Hey, um....Mr.....” she begins with hesitation.  “Closing time was an hour ago.”

“Lucifer,” he says quietly as he continues to play.

“Excuse me?” she asks.

“Call me Lucifer.”  He pauses the music long enough to pull another wad of cash out of his breast pocket.  “Might I stay?  I have...or, had...a club, so I understand.  Your premises are safe, I promise.”  He seems to notice the empty bottles for the first time, “I will, of course, replenish your stock.”

She gives him a long look, “You...um....want to talk about it?”

He issues a soft sigh and looks down at his hands, “I don’t believe so, no.  But thank you.  I just need...” _Peace._ Long fingers place themselves on the keys of their own volition and, just like that, his dark eyes again lose their focus.

Alex nods and takes a step back, “Okay,” she agrees quietly.  “I’ll lock up.  The frog on the front step has a false bottom.  I keep the spare key there.”  She slides a card onto the piano case, “Call if you need anything.”

He nods absently and she barely hears the “Thank you, Alex,” as she leaves the bar.

Lucifer stops playing once he knows the woman is gone for the night.  He rests his forearms on the top of the piano and bows his head in exhaustion.  This was less of a Fall and more of a head-first Dive into a Hell of his own making.

And he knows it.  But it can’t be helped.  He needs to escape the noise of everyone trying to push or pull him in some direction or another.  Demands of running Lux.  The tiresome, unending parade of lovers through his flat.  Cases.  His brother and Maze.  

His. Mother.

Chloe.

A single tear trickles down his cheek and drips onto a black key.

Fitting, for that path is certainly dead.

_And just as well,_ he muses.   _Better she never know the extent of Father’s manipulation._  Would that _he_ had never known.

“The Detective...Chloe...and I are real.”

He can’t stop hearing the words escape his lips.  Can’t stop pining for the almost-unbearable lightness of his soul in that moment.

Love.

“I never thought it could happen...” he’d said.  And it didn’t.  Not really.

In the end, it doesn’t matter who did what.  His father or his mother.  Both of them.

What’s done is done, and now it’s up to him to decide how to react.

Satan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then slowly releases it while he begins to play again.

The club owner doesn’t sleep well that night, concerned about the strange man she allowed to stay.  Sunrise sees her returning to find it locked up tight.  The empty bottles are replaced by a note, written with an elegant hand.  “Thank you for your hospitality ~ L”


	3. Greed / Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s this get-up?  You look like a slattern,” he sniffs with disdain.  “Certainly giving life to the expression that Death comes for everyone.”
> 
> The woman’s musical laugh fills the room and her own brown eyes sparkle, “I’ve missed your sharp tongue, big brother.”  Her expression grows sad, “And your laughter.  Your passion.”  
> 
> She looks down at her dress, smoothing her hands over the shiny fabric, “This is so much prettier than that whole Grim Reaper look that the humans came up with, don’t you think?  Dusty black rags and a harvester’s scythe.  As if I would...” she scoffs.  Her frown becomes a smirk,  “Although, the Valkyrie ensemble certainly has its merit...”
> 
> “What do you WANT, Azrael?” he snarls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greed (avarice; sinful desire for material possessions; selfishness)  
> Charity (generosity, self-sacrifice; loving kindness)
> 
> My head-canon has the angels representing a bit of everywhere and I like the idea of the Angel of Death being a Valkyrie. "Elskan" is Icelandic for "darling." Kaleo has made a couple of appearances in Luci-music, and they're Icelandic, so...circle, circle.

“We’re almost there!” Maze reports excitedly from the passenger seat.  She points at the intersection ahead, “Turn right.”

Dan turns his head and smiles, “Good.  Time to wrap this road trip.”

The demon pouts, “Aaaww, come on.  I thought we were bonding.”

He laughs, “Yeah.  But still, I miss Trixie.”

Maze looks about to say something when she looks around with a frown, then back down to her phone.  “This can’t be right,” she says as they pull up to a locked gate.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asks as he stops at the curb.

She looks around, then back down at her phone.  “It says his car is in there,” she points toward the other side of the fence, to a parking area filled with cars.  She exits the car and stalks to the gate, reaching for the lock.

“Wait!” the detective calls.  “What the Hell are you doing?”

Maze scowls at him, “I’m either popping the lock or scaling the fence.  Pick one.”

Dan looks around and scrubs a hand over his face.  It’s still dark, so maybe they can do this quietly.  “Can you confirm the car is in there?”

“My tracker is never wrong,” comes the sharp reply.

He looks around again, “Can you re-engage the lock after you get the car out?”

She shrugs, “Duh.  Of course I can.”

Dan nods and turns his back, “Alright.  Hurry up.  These places usually have dogs, so watch out.”

Maze chuckles darkly, “Not worried about a dog.”  She quickly picks the lock on the gate and slides through.  The demon pads silently through the lot and searches for the Corvette when her phone lights up from an incoming message from Dan.   _What’s taking so long?_  Snickering, she quickly texts back, _Keep your panties on._

She turns a corner and finds herself face to face with the proverbial dog the detective seemed concerned about.  She arches an eyebrow at the domesticated carnivore and its lips curl back in a menacing snarl.  Maze smiles at the beast.  No doubt a mere human would wet itself in terror, but she is neither mere nor human.  With a whimper, the dog lays down and averts its eyes as the demon continues on her way.

Finally, she finds the Corvette.  She slides into the driver’s seat and jams her key into the ignition then turns it.  The only response is an odd clicking noise.   _That’s strange_ , she thinks as she turns the key again.  More clicking.   _Guess I know why it’s in here, then._  She exits the car then stalks to the gate where Dan is pacing nervously.

“What took you so long?” he demands.

She shrugs, “Hey, it’s a big lot.”  She thumbs behind her, “Car wouldn’t start.  I guess he ditched it when it broke down.”

“What the Hell are we going to do now?” Dan asks in frustration.  “He’s a rich guy, doesn’t he have another car or something?”

Maze shrugs again, “Sure.  But he’s more likely to just buy another one to keep moving forward than he is to go back.”  She taps her phone’s screen again, pulling up another app, “I’ll ping his phone.”  She smiles as she waits for the signal, “Life got so much easier when he got that thing.”  Her smile quickly becomes a frown as she looks up.

Dan looks at her phone, “What’s wrong?”

She looks at the gate, “Says his phone is in there, probably with the car.”

Dan draws his sidearm as he and Maze approach the car.  She checks the glove box and under the seats for the phone, then Dan nods at the trunk, “check in here.”  

She does and he’s relieved when they don’t discover Lucifer’s lanky body stuffed into the small space.  The only items in the trunk are a spare tire, tire jack and Lucifer’s cell phone.

“Dammit!” Maze growls as she slams the lid closed.  She paces angrily, wracking her brain for all the places he might go.  Vegas and Tijuana are certainly options for someone bent on losing themselves in the party scene, but they’re being led in the wrong direction for either.   _Maybe the car is a decoy?_

The demon stomps back to her car with the detective in tow.  “Hey, you okay?” he asks.

“No.  I have to figure out how to find him without human technology,” she replies.  “Don’t know if I can do it here.”

Dan looks around, “what do you mean by ‘here’?”

“Topside,” she huffs in irritation.  “Earth.”

Blink.  “Well...um...How did you do it in Hell?” he asks.

She shrugs, “Usually could just... _feel_ him,” she says then looks around.  “Too much interference here, though.  Gets in the way.”  She paces for a couple of minutes then her eyes light up, “Blood!” she exclaims.  “He used to say ‘blood will tell,’ but we never tried it.”

Dan backs up, “Like, what?  A sacrifice?  I kind of like my blood where it is, thanks.”

Maze shakes her head and draws one of her daggers, “Not yours.  Mine.”  She walks over to the hood of her car and grimaces as she draws the blade along her forearm to create a shallow gash.  Crimson life wells then drips from the wound while she sheathes the blade.  She gives her arm a squeeze to move things along.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks as he steps forward to watch.

“Hell has some pretty intense storms.  They can rage for years sometimes, and when they’re over, the landscape is changed.  You can get lost if you’re not careful.”  She points at the growing pool on the hood of the car, “Lucifer told me once that if we’re separated, my blood will lead the way to him.  Like a compass or something.”  She frowns, “But I’m not sure how that’s supposed to work.  We were always careful.  Or lucky.”

The detective frowns, “How much do you need?”

The demon shrugs, “Don’t know that, either.”  She looks down and nods, “I think that’s as much as I want to bleed, though.”  She raises her forearm to her mouth to lick the wound clean as she walks to the passenger door, reaches into the glovebox to pull out some napkins to apply pressure.  The two of them watch as starlight reflects off the hood.  

Maze starts laughing and points, “Hey!  Do you see that?”  She slaps Dan’s arm, “Check it out!”

On the hood of the car, as if drawn in blood, is an arrow pointing Northwest.

For his part, Dan’s mouth simply hangs open.  “Whoa,” he whispers in awe, eyes wide.

The demon grabs the keys out of his hand and runs to the driver’s seat, “Let’s go!”

 

~*~

 

It’s three o’clock in the morning and Lucifer sits in the piano bar, playing to the dark, empty room.  The same as he’s done for the past four nights.  He considers a smile as his eyes land on the plate of food on the bar but decides he hasn’t the energy for it.  

_Alex is a kind soul,_ he muses.   _Should move on soon before making some other unfortunate attachment that involves “feelings.”  Had enough of_ **_that_ ** _grisly business._

He scowls and closes his eyes, allowing his fingers to carry his thoughts into nothingness.  Not knowing his father’s plan means that every action is suspect.  Even inaction, really.  

His head sways slightly in time with the music as he drifts along.   _Certainly He didn’t intend for me to linger in an out-of-the-way club in Carmel-by-the-Sea, California.  Punishing no one save myself.  Take_ **_that_ ** _, Dad._

“You’ve always been a great, selfish idiot, you know,” a soft, Norse-accented, feminine voice accuses.  “You know sharing your heart makes it stronger and sharing your pain cleaves it in half.  Yet here you are, keeping these things all to yourself.”

Lucifer huffs a soft, irritated breath but doesn’t open his eyes, “Thank you for that estimation of my very flawed character.  If you’re done now, you’re welcome to leave.”

The voice chuckles and he hears a chair being dragged across the floor.  Soft sound of a body sitting on upholstery.  “I don’t think so, _elskan_ ,” she replies gently.  “You need me.”

He frowns and opens his eyes to glare, “I don’t _need_ anyone.  Least of all _you_.”  His dark eyes travel over the petite, curvaceous blonde sitting in the bar stool next to the piano.  

She’s wearing a pink satin dress with plunging neckline, the cut of the garment eagerly hugging every curve.  “What’s _this_ get-up?  You look like a slattern,” he sniffs with disdain.  “Certainly giving life to the expression that Death comes for everyone.”

The woman’s musical laugh fills the room and her own brown eyes sparkle, “I’ve missed your sharp tongue, big brother.”  Her expression grows sad, “And your laughter.  Your passion.”  

She looks down at her dress, smoothing her hands over the shiny fabric, “This is so much prettier than that whole Grim Reaper look that the humans came up with, don’t you think?  Dusty black rags and a harvester’s scythe.  As if I would...” she scoffs.  Her frown becomes a smirk,  “Although, the Valkyrie ensemble certainly has its merit...”

“What do you WANT, Azrael?” he snarls.  “Have you been sent to kick me back in line?  Be a good little pawn and follow his plan with...” Lucifer stops just short of choking on the name he will not say then clenches his jaw, “I’d return to Hell first.”

She shakes her head, “Absolutely not.  I...”

“Good!” he interrupts with a growl.  “Then you’ve no reason to remain.  Leave me be.”

Azrael frowns, _Come on, you oaf.  Stop being so stubborn._ “You have something that belongs to me,” she blurts out.   _Maybe we can go to Los Angeles together._

He nods, jaw still tight, “Ah, yes.  That nasty bit of business.”  He gestures to the door, “You’ll find it in my flat above Lux.  Only about 300 miles as the angel flies.  Start now and you can catch the sunrise off the balcony.  Make yourself at home, I won’t be returning.”

_Or not._ She stands up and moves to approach but stops as his posture stiffens and his eyes develop a faint glow.  Azrael steps back with a small nod, a hand raised in a placating gesture, “Okay.  For now.”  He relaxes visibly until she qualifies, “But I’m not leaving.”  

Her eyes well with unshed tears, “I’m sick of watching our whole damned family treat you like this.  You’ve been rejected by Father and manipulated by Mother.  Shunned by our brothers and sisters.  I’ll not have any more of it.”  

She squares her shoulders and meets his gaze, “So I’m going to stay right here.  And if all my presence does is remind you that you’re not alone, then that’s enough for me.”

Lucifer arches a dark eyebrow at her, “You’ll have to do it silently, then.”

Azrael smiles and gestures toward the piano, _Carry on._


	4. Sloth / Diligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze stops and puts her hand out.  It lands on Dan’s chest and he stops to give her a quizzical look, “What?”
> 
> She cocks her head and in spite of the darkness, he can see the slow smile spread across her face, “You hear that?”
> 
> The detective closes his eyes to further engage his ears, “No.  What is it?”
> 
> The demon fairly bounces on the balls of her feet, “Piano.”  She grabs his arm, “This way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloth (indifference; failure to do what one should do; apathy)  
> Diligence (persistence; effort; fortitude)
> 
> This one's pretty short. Luci wanted to clear out and I wasn't going to force it.

Alex exits the kitchen to the main dining room and smiles as she sees only a few tables remain empty.   _That new chef has really really turned the corner for us,_ she thinks as her eye catches the piano in the corner.  

 _Or maybe it’s the entertainment._  As she scans the space, she notices many of the tables seem to be populated by women.   _Girlfriends out on the prowl,_ she thinks as her mouth draws into a line.   _Come to get an eyeful, no doubt._

This night is the same as the others since he arrived.  Each wave of customers brings someone to approach the piano to flirt and try to draw his attention.  And Lucifer hasn’t spoken to a single one of them.  He just closes his his beautiful tassel-lashed eyes and plays.  Alex wondered if he may be gay, but even a few men have approached with not so much as a glance from the stunning and mysterious pianist.

He plays.  They leave.  Some have tried again on another night, believing him to simply be brooding for an evening.  They seem to neither notice nor care that he seems a bit more rumpled...a bit less kept each night.  And the bottles are emptied faster and faster.

If only they knew.

If only _she_ knew.  

She can’t explain her protective feelings around the man, he still hasn’t spoken for than a few dozen words to her.  He comes in around sunset and plays well beyond closing time.  Alex lurked outside one night and discovered he stays until almost sunrise.  

His place is always spotless when she arrives each morning, a neat stack of hundred-dollar bills left behind with a thank-you note.  All the empty bottles are cleared away and his place is wiped clean.  The piano fairly glows after he’s made love to it for hours on end.  She touched it once and was surprised to find it was...warm.  She blushes, unable to stop herself from considering the skill of a man with those hands.

She turns her attention back to her guests for a bit, mingling and smiling, until she returns to her office for the remainder of the evening.

~*~

Maze stops and puts her hand out.  It lands on Dan’s chest and he stops to give her a quizzical look, “What?”

She cocks her head and in spite of the darkness, he can see the slow smile spread across her face, “You hear that?”

The detective closes his eyes to further engage his ears, “No.  What is it?”

The demon fairly bounces on the balls of her feet, “Piano.”  She grabs his arm, “This way.”

~*~

Azrael ponders the bubbles in her sparkling water, idly stirring the wedge of lime with her finger while her brother plays the piano.  “This is really what you’re going to do?  For the rest of eternity?” she asks quietly.

“It is,” Lucifer responds.  “Boring, isn’t it?  Certainly one of the larger cities is more to your liking.  Bustling with activity and souls to sort out.”

She fidgets with her glass, swirling the glass and watching the dim light glint off the ring of her left hand.

“You’re still wearing my ring,” he notices.  “Why?  Don’t need it to find me in Hell any longer.”

Azrael smiles softly, “Sentiment, of course.  It was a gift from my most beloved sibling.  Like the blade.”

Lucifer’s mouth draws into a tight line, “Yes, well, you can take that back.  Why aren’t you gone for it, by the way?”

She shrugs, “It’s not going anywhere.  I wanted to stay here with you a bit longer.”

He takes a pull from an almost-empty bottle of scotch then places it on the piano next to ten empties, “I’m leaving soon, so you may as well be on your way.”

The Angel of Death raises her eyebrows, “Where will you go next?” she asks.

He shrugs, “I don’t know yet.  I...” he is interrupted by the door to the club opening.

“Lucifer!” Maze shouts as she runs to him.  Dan comes in behind her and closes the door.

“Bloody fucking Hell,” Satan swears softly.

Azrael stands and places herself in a defensive position between the interlopers and her brother, “What do you want?” She pauses and cocks her head as she looks at Maze, “Mazikeen?”

The demon stops and gives the blonde an appraising look, “You here for the knife?  It’s...”

Azrael waves her off, “I know.  It’s in Los Angeles.”  She nods backward toward Lucifer, “He already told me.”

Dan looks between the two women before his gaze lands on the tiny blonde, “You are...?”

She smiles and extends a hand, “I’m Azrael.  Lucifer’s sister.”

The detective steps forward with his own hand out when Maze stops him, “Angel of Death.  Don’t touch her.”

Dan pales as he takes a hasty step back and the angel laughs.  “I’m not here on business.”  She glances back at Lucifer as he scowls from the piano bench.  “I’m trying to get him to go back to Los Angeles.”  She looks at Maze, “He’s miserable.”

“He’s also RIGHT HERE,” the subject of conversation growls as he stands up.  Lucifer starts gathering empty bottles and cleaning the area while trying to ignore the flash mob that’s arrived to fix his life.

Dan takes a moment to take in the taller man’s posture.  The lines on his face and his unkept appearance.  He nods to himself then grabs some of the empty bottles to help.

“What are you doing, Douche?” Lucifer asks.

The detective shrugs with a lopsided half-grin, “I’m helping, Dick.”  He lowers his voice so the women don’t hear, “You’re not ready to come back yet.  It’s cool.  Chlo...”

“Stop.” Satan says sharply, his hand raised and eyebrows lowering ominously.

Dan nods, “It’s okay, man.  Been there, done that.  Just...know that whatever the hell happened...you have _people_ who care about you.”  He sighs, “And I think you care about...them...as well.”

Lucifer’s eyes darken as he gives Dan a hard look, “People?  You... _know_?  Maze convinced you?”

Dan nods again and shuffles his feet as he looks down, “Yeah.  She...um...showed me.  That was freaky as shit,” he reports.

Lucifer smirks, “Yes, well, you’re handling it better than I would have expected, so...good on you.”  He cocks his head, “I take it you’re supportive of my leavetaking so that I get away from...your family.”

The detective shakes his head, “No.  I actually want  you to come back, too.”  He presses on even as Lucifer’s eyes widen in surprise.  “Things aren’t right with you gone.  Maze explained some things but I saw enough on my own to know that...” he looks around the piano bar, “you didn’t want to do this.”

Lucifer raises his chin and looks down his patrician nose, “What if I _did_ , Daniel?  Perhaps it was time for a change.  Getting tired of working cases and shagging clubgoers.  It’s boring,” he sniffs.

Dan coughs a sharp laugh as he gestures around the room, “Yeah.  ‘Cause there’s sure a metric fuckton of excitement going on in here.”

Satan grabs a bar towel and vigorously wipes down the piano.

Maze grabs his arm, “Come home, Lucifer.”

He ignores her, silently polishing the lacquered surface then tossing the towel into the laundry bin behind the bar.  He strides past them, adjusting his cuff, “I’m leaving.  The frog out front has a key in it.  I promised Alex I’d lock up but since you’ve all run me off, the task falls to you.”

Order issued, he drops a stack of bills on the piano, pulls the door solidly behind him and stalks into the night.


	5. Wrath / Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's eyes flame again as he flicks his cigarette between the rocks, “It. Wasn’t. Real. Azrael.”  He releases her hand and begins to pace, gesturing wildly at the sky above, “It was all a ruse.  A farce!  Concocted by our FATHER.”
> 
> Azrael blinks then gives him a hard look, “What, exactly, is it you think He did, Lucifer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrath (uncontrolled feelings of anger, rage, hatred; spite)  
> Patience (forbearance; sense of peaceful stability and harmony; resolving issues and arguments w/o anger and fighting; forgiveness and mercy for sinners)

Lucifer watches the ocean from his perch on the rocky beach.   _ Bloody meddlers _ , he seethes as he lights a cigarette.  He inhales deeply then exhales a cloud of smoke.   _ Working for that bully whether they realize it or not. _

He sighs heavily and sucks on the cigarette again, then glowers at the sky, “I’ll not be your target any longer.  You hear me?  I’ll wander the earth until the oceans are dry and the mountains are flat but you’ll not get _ one more thing _ out of me.”

Lucifer removes his shoes and socks then rolls up the cuff of his trousers to walk into the water.  He clenches his jaw as the icy Pacific laps at his ankles and closes his eyes, embracing the cleansing chill of the water.  He looks down and wiggles his toes in the sand then starts walking, absently splashing with each step.

He is startled when a small, warm hand takes his and interlaces the fingers.  Lucifer looks down almost the full foot to his sister as he attempts to let go, “I said to leave me alone.  Have you gone deaf?”

Azrael smiles softly, blonde waves tossing about from the ocean breeze, “No, I haven’t.  Well, not any more than you’ve gone blind, that is.”

“Does it matter if I wish to be alone?” he asks with barely-controlled rage.  The fire in his eyes grows.

She smiles gently, “It matters as an indication of your mental state.  Other than that...” she shrugs.

Lucifer’s lips draw back into a snarl, “Once again my desires are unimportant, is that it?”

Azrael shakes her head, “No - and you know it.”  She gestures around the general area, “ _ This _ is not what you desire, brother.  You don’t want to be here.”

His eyes darken to black and he clenches his jaw. “What do you know about what I want?” he hisses.

She steps closer and two sets of dark chocolate brown eyes meet, “What you want now is the same thing you wanted before you left Hell.”

He takes a shuddering breath and looks away to take another drag on his cigarette, “I thought I’d found it, Az.”

She buries a hand in his dark curls and nods sadly, “You  _ did _ , Lucifer.”

His eyes flame again as he flicks his cigarette between the rocks, “It. Wasn’t. Real. Azrael.”  He releases her hand and begins to pace, gesturing wildly at the sky above, “It was all a ruse.  A farce!  Concocted by our FATHER.”

Azrael blinks then gives him a hard look, “What, exactly, is it you think He did, Lucifer?”

Lucifer huffs angrily, arms wide, “He had Amenadiel bless... _ her _ ...mother so she would become pregnant.  He put her in my path, Az.”  He turns his back to watch the waves.  “She wouldn’t even BE here if not for the purpose of...meeting...me.  Falling...,” he finishes softly.

Behind him, over the sound of the waves, Lucifer hears musical laughter, “Who told you that great, steaming load of shit?”  He turns to see her nearly doubled over from laughter.

Dark eyebrows come down sharply, “Mum.  Why are you laughing?  This isn’t  _ funny _ , Azrael.”  He steps forward to loom over her, “He violated the sanctity of free will.  Mine AND hers!  By his own rule, he deserves to be punished.”

She rests a hand on his chest and shakes her head, “No, Lucifer.  He didn’t put her here for you.”

He frowns and steps back, “How do you know?  Amenadiel said he’d never been sent on such an assignment before and never since.  Sounds like a special occasion to me.”

Azrael smirks, “For  _ Amenadiel _ .  We bless humans all the time, brother.  For various things.  I’ve blessed five humans this week alone.  Father realized they need a little bit of help, so shortly after you Fell, he put us to work.”  

She cocks her head, “What did you think we DO all the time?  Don’t tell me you buy that human tripe about sitting on clouds and strumming harps.”  She laughs, “No idea where that came from.”

Lucifer’s eyes widen, “But then why did he only send Amenadiel to do it once?”

She laughs harder, “Because he fucked it up!  Humans aren’t supposed to be actually contacted, much less for the angel in question to sit in a bar and have a drink with them.  It messes them up.  Dad only knows what Ami even said to your love’s mother.”  

He blinks,  _ My.... _

Azrael shakes her head, “Father was incandescent with rage.  I think the humans saw a solar flare that day.  He sent for my dagger, Luci.  It was  _ bad _ .”

Lucifer opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted.

“So he started to fall way before he slept with me,” Maze asserts as she and Dan approach.

The Angel of Death turns and smiles, “Indeed.  That didn’t help his cause, of course,” the smile softens, “but it seems even soulless demons can walk the path of redemption.”

Lucifer waves his hand and shakes his head, “No.  I don’t buy it.  If she wasn’t put in my path then explain why she’s immune to me.  Why being around her makes me vulnerable.”

Dan cuts in, “You’ve said that the more complex the person, the more challenging it is to...whatever it is you do.  That weird mojo thing.”  Lucifer nods and the detective continues, “It looks like you haven’t been paying attention, man, but Chloe has A LOT going on up here,” he taps his head.  “Her mind  _ never  _ stops.  She even talks in her sleep about cases sometimes.”

Satan nods, skeptic expression still on his face, “Fine.  Maybe.  But what about my mortality sitch when she’s about?  Hmmm?  Care to explain that?”

Azrael nods and rests a hand on his arm, “I have some thoughts on that,” she reports.  “You trust her.  In a way you haven’t trusted another being since you Fell.  You know in your immortal soul that you are  _ safe  _ with her.”

He sniffs, “Not  _ that  _ bloody safe, she shot me.”  He cocks his head, “If it’s something that I’m doing, can I shut it off?  It’s terribly inconvenient at times, what with bad people wielding firearms, setting fires and whatnot.  Would certainly make solving crimes easier.”

His sister shrugs, “I don’t know.”

Dan claps him on the shoulder, “Sounds like you need to return to Los Angeles to test it out.”

The Lord of Hell pales and totters back as if struck, “I...I don’t know if I can, Daniel,” he replies softly.


	6. Envy / Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, that’s the Angel of Death?  She have an Earth name like you do?  Candy Morningstar or something?”
> 
> Lucifer arches his brow, “Yes it is and no she does not.  My name is titular, actually.  Lucifer The Morning Star, if we’re being precise.  And don’t even think about sleeping with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envy (insatiable desire for traits or possessions of someone else; malicious envy; jealousy)  
> Kindness (charity; compassion and friendship; empathy; trust; loyalty)

Maze cocks her head as she watches the exchange between Lucifer and Dan.  She taps Azrael on the shoulder, “I’m hungry.  Let’s go find some doughnuts and give them a minute.”

The blonde looks down at her outfit, “I want to fly by my room for a shower.”

The demon raises her eyebrow, “I don’t want to be gone too long.  What if they wander off?”

Azrael wiggles the fingers of her left hand to show Maze the ring, “I can find him anywhere.”

Maze grins and lifts her arm to indicate the not-yet-healed scratch, “Your way looks much easier.”  She taps Lucifer’s arm, “We’ll be back later.”

He nods absently, “Right.”

Dan watches them go then turns back, “So, _that’s_ the Angel of Death?  She have an Earth name like you do?  Candy Morningstar or something?”

Lucifer arches his brow, “ _Yes_ it is and _no_ she does not.  My name is titular, actually.  Lucifer _The_ Morning Star, if we’re being precise.  And don’t even _think_ about sleeping with her.”

The detective shakes his head, “Hell no.  I mean...I won’t.  Look, I didn’t know about...”

The Devil raises his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it, Daniel.  You were tricked.”  He turns his head to watch the waves again, “ _I_ was tricked.  And as a result, I’ve hurt someone I...”

“Love,” Dan finishes for him.  He shrugs at Lucifer’s sharp look.  “It’s alright, man.  Happens to everyone.”

Lucifer frowns, “No.  It _doesn’t_ , Detective.  Not to **me**.”  He pauses, “At least...it never has before,” he finishes quietly.

Dan blinks, “Never?  Wow.  That’s...damn.  I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t pity me, Daniel,” Lucifer hisses angrily as his eyes glow softly.

“Whoa!” the detective exclaims as he backs up.  “What the Hell?”

“Hell, indeed,” comes the response as Lucifer lights another cigarette.

“That was, um...” Dan stammers.  “Maze’s face is...she showed me...um.”  He gestures at Lucifer’s person, “Do you, you know...look...different?”

Lucifer smirks and nods as he takes a drag, then exhales a puff of smoke.  “I do, actually.  Rather like the worst burn victim you’ve ever seen.  Care to have a peek?”

Dan raises his hands defensively, “No.  I’m good.  Just curious.”

Satan nods, “Just as well.  I usually only show people when I’m punishing them.  Tends to turn them into gibbering idiots.”  He smiles softly, “Except for Linda.”

The detective’s eyebrows go up, “Linda?  Dr. Martin, the shrink?  She knows?”

Lucifer nods, “She does!  Took her a week or so to recover.”  He gestures away from them, “Maze was quite helpful with that, actually.”  His gaze softens as he looks down at the human before him, “She was also quite helpful with bringing you here.”

Dan blinks again then shakes his head with a soft laugh, “I get kidnapped in the middle of the night by an actual _demon_ to drag _Satan_ back to Los Angeles because he and my ex-wife are in love with each other.”

The celestial being in front of him looks surprised, “So, she...”

The detective nods, “YES, Lucifer.  Chloe loves you.  How do you not know that?”

Lucifer huffs, “Let’s chalk it up to inexperience, shall we?  Virginity, if you will.”

Dan laughs, “Virgin isn’t exactly a word I’d ever apply to you, man.”

Satan looks put out, “There’s a first time for every _thing_ , for every _one_ , Detective.  No need to be rude.”  He finishes his cigarette then tosses it into the wet sand, “And now I’ve messed things up quite irrevocably, so it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

The human shakes his head, “I wouldn’t say that.”

Dark eyebrows go up, “Why not?  Certainly disappearing without a word is close to the height of inconsiderate behavior.  I imagine she’s most likely to shoot me, again, upon seeing me.”  He frowns, “I find myself envious of how easy all this is for you humans.”

Dan laughs again, “It’s not easy, man.  It sucks.  Half the time, we’ve got our heads so far up our asses we can’t do anything.”

“What about the other half?” comes the question.

He shrugs, “We run around like idiots trying too hard to prove how much we care.”

“Like...dying...?” Lucifer asks tentatively.

Dan nods, “Sure.  People die from the stupid things they do.”

The Devil shakes his head, “No, I mean literally dying then returning to save another person’s life.”

Blood drains from the human’s face, “You....died?”  He swallows heavily, “For Chloe??  Can you?  How...?”

Lucifer nods, “Twice,” he replies quietly.  “The “how” is simple enough to explain.  It can only happen when I’m near her.”

Dan scrubs his hand over his face, “The Professor.  You, what...went to Hell for the antidote?  But you run the place.  Can’t you just...”

Satan shakes his head, “Not since I had Maze cut off my wings.”

Another grey-eyed blink, “Wings.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes, “Yes, Detective.  Wings.  Fallen or not, I am still an angel.  Archangel, really.  And the only way for me to return to Hell, now, is to die.”  He gives Dan a look, “And before you ask, yes.  It’s unpleasant.”

“She doesn’t know, Lucifer,” Dan reports.

“Doesn’t know _what_?”

“That you died.  Twice, even,” he pauses and gives his...friend?...a long look.  “What else have you done for her, Lucifer?”

“Nothing, I assure you.  Well, nothing outside of the standard course of police business, really.”  He looks down at his feet, “Except that time when I didn’t sleep with her when she was drunk and angry with you.  Fed her a couple of times,” he finishes absently.

“Wait, what?”

“Yes, that morning I made her an omelette and then...”

“Not THAT.”

“Oh.  The ‘didn’t sleep with her’ part.  Right.  Well, it was after you broke up with her via text.  She tossed back an ill-advised amount of wine, came over and fairly threw herself at me...” Lucifer trails off.

Dan’s eyebrows go up, “And you didn’t...?”

Lucifer frowns down at him, “Of course not!  What sort of scoundrel do you take me for, Daniel?”

The detective shrugs, “Well, you _are_ The...”

Satan’s eyes glow softly, “ **Not** another word.  In such a state, consent is dubious at best and I would never take such advantage.  Of anyone, least of all _her_.”

Dan nods, “I’m sorry.  I just...”

Red eyes fade to brown again and Lucifer sighs heavily, “Another consumer of the lies about me, I see.  It’s not really your fault, I suppose.”

The detective puts his hands on his hips and nods, “So, what _did_ happen?”

Lucifer shrugs, “Well, she passed out on the couch.  She snored on me!  Certainly something I’ve never had happen before.  But then she roused enough to strip herself naked and stagger her way to my bed.”  

Dan opens his mouth but is cut off, “I wasn’t in it at the time, I assure you.”  He chuckles at the memory, “She was mortified and quite hung over when she woke up in the morning.  Bloody hilarious.”

He frowns as he watches the horizon for a few minutes, “What do I do, Daniel?” he asks softly.  “How do I explain...apologize for...all of this?”

Dan shrugs, “Just be honest with her, Lucifer.  She deserves the whole truth.”

Lucifer looks him up and down, “Present company excepted, you humans don’t typically do well with that sort of...reveal.  Astonishing complexity aside, I’ve no faith that it wouldn’t have a rather opposite effect from its goal.”

The detective nods and paces as he places his hands on his hips, thinking for a long moment.  Finally, he snaps his fingers, “Linda!” he exclaims.

Lucifer’s eyebrows come down in confusion, “What about the doctor?” he asks.

“Linda can help us,” Dan clarifies.

Lucifer’s eyes widen in comprehension, “I believe you might be onto something, Daniel.  Brilliant!”


	7. Pride / Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lucifer,” Linda’s voice sharpens to catch his attention, “Look at me.”
> 
> He obeys, raising his eyebrows, “What?” he answers cautiously.
> 
> “What do you desire?” she asks.
> 
> Lucifer coughs a laugh, “I believe that’s my line, Doctor.”
> 
> She shrugs, “Usually. Answer the question. What do you want from Chloe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pride (hubris; futility; putting one’s own desires ahead of others; most capital of all sins)  
> Humility (courage; giving respect; selflessness; giving credit; faithful to promises; refraining from despair)
> 
> I won't lie. This was hard.

Linda blinks when she sees the name on her cell phone then exhales sharply before answering, “Hello, Lucifer,” she says.   _ Do I sound worried?  I don’t want to sound worried but I am  _ **_definitely_ ** _ worried. _

****

“Where the Hell are you?” she asks, trying to sound jovial.  

****

“Ha, ha, Doctor,” comes the somber reply.  “I’m...one moment please...Maze, there’s an officer over there, let’s try to avoid  _ another  _ ticket, shall we?  Sorry, Doctor.”

****

“Seriously, Lucifer, where are you?” Linda asks.

****

“We’re driving South on Highway 5, just past the junction with 210,” he replies.

****

“We?” the therapist asks.  “Who is with you?  Besides Maze, apparently.”

****

“Maze and Daniel are with me.  My sister decided to fly,” he answers as if ‘of course.’

****

“Sister?  The one with the...” she begins.

****

“Blade?  Angel of Death, yes, that one.  She’s likely arrived at my flat already, as Daniel, Maze and I had to stop and get things sorted with my car,” he says.

****

“What happened to your car?” Linda asks.

****

“Mechanical failure of some sort, I’m sure.  It’s in Paso Robles being set up for shipment to my valet here.  He’ll take care of it.”  There’s a pause and a deep breath, “But I didn’t call you regarding my car, dear.  I require your assistance.”

****

She blinks then exhales again,  _ I’m going to regret asking this.  _  “What sort of help do you need?” 

****

There’s a long pause on the other end when he doesn’t answer and she wonders if the call disconnected, “Lucifer?” she prods.

****

On his end of the line, Satan finds himself looking to his one-time rival for support.  Dan gives him an encouraging nod,  _ Go on _ .  “I...need your help with...um...”  

****

Dan nods again,  _ You can do it. _

****

Linda hears a deep breath before he continues, “Chloe.”

****

Linda cocks her head, “Chloe?  What sort of...oh.”  She pauses for a moment, “You’ve decided...”

****

“Yes,” comes the short reply.

****

“I see,” she smiles through the phone.  “I think that’s wonderful news, Lucifer,” she says.

****

“You do?” he responds.  

****

She can almost see his eyebrows drawn down over his eyes and she smiles, “I do.”

****

“Riiight,” he says cautiously.  “So, what do I...”

****

The therapist cuts him off, “This is not a conversation to have over the phone.”

****

“No?”

****

“No.  Can you come by or do you want me to meet you at Lux?” she asks.

****

“Lux would work best, I believe,” he replies.  “Be there in an hour?”

****

“Sounds great.  I’ll pick up pizza,” she agrees.

****

“Lovely.  I will, of course, supply beverages.”  He pauses, “Thank you, Linda.”

****

Two hours later, Linda, Maze, Dan, Lucifer and Azrael decimated a couple of pizzas and a couple of bottles of tequila (mostly split between Lucifer and Maze), and a strategy for Operation Chloe Believes was mapped out.  

****

Maze will drive Dan to his apartment while Lucifer, Linda and Azrael remain in Lucifer’s apartment.

****

Lucifer walks to his piano and opens the top, then reaches in to withdraw Azrael’s blade, which he presents to his sister hilt first.  “Now, you have what you came for, feel free to return home,” he says.

****

Azrael smiles softly as she steps forward to embrace him.  “Not just yet, big brother.  I want to meet this mortal who has stolen the heart of The Lord of Hell.”  

****

He nods and steps back, clearly unaccustomed to familial affection, “Very well.  But, do you mind,” he gestures back and forth between himself and Linda, “giving us some privacy for a moment?”

****

His sister smiles, “Not at all.”  She points at the balcony and summons her wings, “I’ll be out here, sunning myself.”

****

Linda blinks rapidly as she watches Azrael, The Angel of Death, casually stroll outside and stretch her wings out, “That...” she stops then looks at Lucifer, “You had wings, didn’t you?”

****

Satan nods as he walks to the bar, “I did,” he affirms while he pours for them both.  “I had Maze cut them off shortly after we arrived.”  He hands Linda a drink, “To revelations.”  They clink glasses and each take a sip.

****

Linda decides to help out her favorite patient and take the lead in the conversation, “So, you want Chloe to see the Real You.”

****

He shrugs, looking decidedly uncomfortable, “Wouldn’t exactly say that I  _ want  _ it, Doctor.  But it’s necessary.”  Lucifer tosses back his drink, “If she’ll even speak to me.”

****

She hums thoughtfully, “The Detective is a very reasonable woman, Lucifer.  She will most likely be angry at first but once she...understands...it will be easier to explain.”

****

He grimaces, “Would that that I shared your optimism.”

****

The therapist cocks her head, “If you’re so concerned, why not wait?  Why do it at all?”

****

Lucifer pours another two fingers’ worth into each of their glasses, “Because, Doctor, I find that my...heart, if you will...allows me no other choice.”

****

Linda reaches out to give his arm a friendly squeeze, “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

****

Large, chocolate eyes darken to black as he blinks at her and swallows heavily, “I...um....I don’t know, honestly.  Leave and never speak to me again?”

****

She smiles, “Not worried she’ll shoot you again?  Try to kill you?”

****

He shrugs, “Not especially.  Even if she wants to, and she succeeds, I’ll simply return to Hell.”  He pauses and looks down at his feet, giving a sad shrug, “And if she finds my existence so loathsome as to attempt such a thing, that’s where I’d want to be anyway.”

****

Linda nods in understanding, “Okay.  So, worst-case scenario is accounted for.  What’s the best-case?” she asks.

****

He blinks again, “Beg pardon?”

****

She smiles softly, “How do you  _ want  _ her to react, Lucifer?”

****

He shrugs, “Does it matter?  This IS about bringing her into The Know, as it were.”

****

_ Oh, this is sad _ , she thinks as she squeezes his arm again, “Your feelings on this  _ do  _ matter, Lucifer.  A great deal.”

****

He scoffs, “Not a whit, more like.  Everything hinges on her reaction, not my  _ feelings  _ on the matter.”

****

“Lucifer,” Linda’s voice sharpens to catch his attention, “Look at me.”

****

He obeys, raising his eyebrows, “What?” he answers cautiously.

****

“What do you desire?” she asks.

****

Lucifer coughs a laugh, “I believe that’s my line, Doctor.”

****

She shrugs, “Usually.  Answer the question.  What do you want from Chloe?”

****

His turn to shrug, “To shag her of course,” he replies flippantly.

****

Linda arches a brow at him, “She’s very attractive, so that’s not surprising.  But you haven’t yet, and you have been following her around for months now.”

****

He tries to look nonchalant, “She resists me.  It’s interesting.”

****

She puts a hand on her hip, “Uh-huh.  Come on.”

****

Lucifer frowns, “What do you want to hear, Doctor?”  He tosses his hands up and begins to pace.  “That I find her attractive and amusing?  Occasionally infuriating?  Tightly wound?  Committed?”  A soft smile begins to slide onto his face, “Maybe she should be.”  

****

He points at Linda, “And she’s bossy!  Always shoving me about and telling me what to do.”  He resumes pacing, “She’s honest.  Horribly protective of those in her care - she’s knocked me to the ground several times, did I tell you about that?”  

****

His eyes adopt a far away look, “And she’s kind, Linda.  Even...” he swallows hard, “...to me...” he finishes softly.  “Bloody Hell.”

****

Linda quietly clears her throat, “That’s good, Lucifer.”

****

He pours himself another drink then takes a sip, “Not so sure about that.  What if she...”

****

The therapist stops him, “You don’t know that she’ll leave.”

****

Satan shakes his head, “No, no, it’s not that.  And, honestly, I know how to live with disappointment.  I’m concerned about...I mean...what if she...stays?” he breaks off and looks down.

****

“What if she loves you?” Linda asks gently.

****

He gives her a sharp look, naked fear darkening his eyes, “I’ve never...Doctor, I don’t know how to...but...”

****

“What do you want, Lucifer?  I promise it gets easier if you say it,” she encourages.

****

Lucifer inhales deeply and looks at her as if he feels ill, “Her,” he blurts out.  “I want...her.  To laugh at my horrible jokes. To boss me around and shove me about.  To...seek me out when she needs a shoulder.  To...smile at me.” 

****

He sighs, “To... _ know _ ....me.”

****

Linda takes a sip of her drink and smiles brightly, “She means a great deal to you.”

****

He doesn’t even pause, “She is  _ everything _ , Doctor,” he says breathlessly.

****

“You trust her?”

****

“Of course.”

****

“Do you trust yourself?” she asks gently.

****

That earns her a hard look, “I don’t want to hurt her again, Linda,” he says quietly.

****  
She smiles, “Then don’t.” ****  



	8. The Fall / The Ascent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael raises her eyebrows and looks at Dan, “She seems unhappy to see him.”
> 
> Dan tries not to smile sympathetically over his friend’s plight, “Chloe just needs to...”
> 
> “Bastard!” comes a shout from the balcony, followed by the unmistakable sound of a hand slapping a face. 
> 
> Dan cringes, “That,” he continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go call my dentist...

Chloe grabs her phone before it finishes the first ring, “Dan!  Where have you  _ been  _ for the past week?”

****

From his end, Dan looks at Linda and receives an encouraging nod, “Sorry, Chloe, I had to go with Maze to track someone down.  She needed a badge.”

****

Chloe nods, “Okay, but Trixie and I were worried.  It’s been...”  

****

He closes his eyes in regret as he hears her voice shake, “I should have told you, I know.  Hey, how about I pick you up?  I wanted to talk to you about this, um, case.  Could use your insight.”

****

She shrugs and, while he can’t hear that, he can hear her smile through the phone, “I’d like that.”

****

Dan smiles back, “Great.  I’ll swing by in ten minutes.  Meet me outside?”

****

“Sure,” she agrees.

****

She hangs up the phone and fidgets with the sleeve of her shirt for a minute.   _ Dan sounded strange.  Wonder what’s going on with this case. _

****

A few blocks away, Dan nods to Linda, “We’ll meet you there.”

****

She smiles and touches his arm, “You’re a great friend, Dan.  To both of them.”

****

He shrugs, “Not sure she’ll see it that way, but thanks.”

****

The doctor smiles, “She will.  Eventually.”

****

Dan stands up with a pained look on his face, “We’ll see.”

****

He drives to the station and Chloe climbs into the car, “So, tell me about this case,” she says as he pulls away from the curb.

****

Dan shrugs and shoots her a quick look, “It was a, uh, case of mistaken identity.  Who we found wasn’t...what I expected.”

****

She frowns then glares at him, “You’re hiding something Dan.  What did you do?”  She growls, “Were you even  _ with  _ Maze?  I haven’t seen  _ her  _ in a week, either.”

****

A deep breath...pause...and her eyes widen as it dawns on her, “You were looking for...” she stops as tears well.  She looks out the car window and realizes where they appear to be going.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  Chloe angrily scrubs a tear as it trickles down her face, “Did you...?”

****

He nods, “Yeah, Chloe.  We found him.  He’s back.”  He notices she’s about to speak and he cuts her off, “And you need to listen to him.”

****

“Since when are you in the Lucifer Morningstar fan club?” she snarls.  “He LEFT, Dan.  Without a word.  Without a note or any reason.  Gone.  I think he made it pretty clear...”

****

“He really IS The Devil, Chloe,” Dan says quietly.

****

“ _ What _ ?” comes the hoarse whisper from the passenger seat.

****

He nods, “It’s true.  He proved it to me and he’ll prove it to you, too.”

****

She shakes her head, “I don’t understand.  How...?”

****

Dan coughs a harsh laugh, “Maze showed up in my apartment a week ago.  Middle of the night.  Ranting about how she needed my help to find him.  She...um....well, she’s really a demon.  Anyway, it took us a couple of days, but we found him in Carmel and convinced him to come back.”  He shoots her a look, “For you.”

****

“What does that even mean?” she hisses.  “For me?”

****

“He’s in love with you, Chloe.  Just as much as you’re in love with him,” he answers.

****

She shakes her head, “Dan...”

****

He holds up one hand as he continues to drive, “It’s okay.  I didn’t lie when I said that who we found wasn’t who I expected.  He’s the guy you know, Chloe.  A rich nightclub owner with a taste for scotch and the attention span of a housefly.  His last job doesn’t really matter, does it?”

****

Chloe narrows her eyes at her ex-husband, “He hit you with his eye voodoo thing, didn’t he?”

****

“What?” he answers.  “No!  I mean, not since before he...no.”

****

“Before he what, Dan?” she insists.

****

He swallows heavily as he turns into the parking garage under Lux, “That’s his story to tell.  And he will.  Just...promise you’ll hear him out.”

****

She frowns, blue eyes darkening suspiciously, “What are you getting out of this favor for him, Dan?” she demands.

****

He parks the car then turns to give her a long look before taking her hand, “Your happiness.”  He exits the car then comes around to help her out, actively ignoring the shaking of her hand in his.

****

She licks her lips and looks him in the eye, “I don’t think I can do this, Dan.”

****

He nods encouragement, “You  _ can _ .  I’ll be with you.  Linda’s here, too.  Just in case...”

****

“In case what?” she asks as she stops walking.

****

Dan shuffles his feet, “It may be...frightening.... He...”

****

“He what?” she prods.

****

“His eyes...when he, um...shows you...it’s hard to explain,” he stammers.

****

“Dan...” she takes a step back.

****

“Lucifer won’t hurt you, Chloe.  Or Trixie.  Ever.”  The hesitation doesn’t leave her face so he takes a step forward to take her other hand, “He  _ died  _ for you, Chloe.  Twice.  I was going to let him tell you about it, but...”

****

“He...WHAT?” she whispers.  “If he’s...how can he...”

****

“I’m seriously going to let him be the one to tell you the details, but don’t you think he deserves for you to hear him out?” Dan reasons.

****

Tears stream down her face freely as she scrubs a shirtsleeve over her cheek.  She nods quickly, “Okay.”  Her eyes widen as her grip on his hand grows stronger, “You’ll stay?”

****

Dan wraps his arms around his ex-wife now best friend and draws her into a warm hug, “Absolutely.”

****

Lucifer paces around his flat, nervously adjusting his cuffs.  He looks at Linda, “Are they coming?”

****

She smiles and nods as she approaches him, “Yes, Lucifer.  Calm down.  They’re on their way up.”

****

He tries to smile but fails miserably.  “Good.  That’s...good.”

****

Azrael laughs, “I confess I’m excited to meet this human who has my brother so worked up.”

****

The elevator dings and Lucifer swallows heavily, “You’re about to.”  Wide, dark eyes stare as the elevator door opens and Chloe steps out.  

****

She tries to step back but Dan is right behind her.  He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze, “I’m right here, he whispers.”  

****

She turns her head and gives him a nervous nod, “Thanks,” she whispers.  He smiles in response and begins to walk forward, gently pulling her along.

****

Feeling somewhat like a lamb going to slaughter, Chloe looks around and gives Linda a half smile.  The psychiatrist smiles encouragingly.

****

Chloe turns her gaze to Lucifer,  _ He looks nervous _ , she muses.   _ Why? _  Standing next to him is a petite blonde.  Sporting a ring on That Finger that seems strikingly similar to the on Lucifer’s right hand.  She stops moving forward and narrows her eyes, Dan didn’t say he...

****

Her thoughts are interrupted when the woman flashes a blinding smile at Lucifer, “She’s lovely, brother.”  Chloe is startled when the woman steps forward and wraps her in a warm hug.  “Hi, Chloe.  I’m Azrael, Lucifer’s sister.”

****

Chloe steps back out of her embrace while giving her an up and down look, “Sister?”  Her gaze falls on Lucifer then jumps back to Azrael, “So...you’re...a...um...”

****

Azrael gives a kind smile, “Yes, dear.  I’m an angel as well.”  She gestures toward her brother, “But, you’re not here to see me.”  She points to the bar, “I’ll just go over there.”

****

The detective nods, “Um...okay,” then she looks up at Lucifer, clear blue eyes glassing over with unshed tears.

****

Lucifer looks down and shuffles his feet, then nervously gives a quick half-bow in her direction, “Detective,” he says softly.

****

Her eyes travel over him, while he stands there looking better than he really has a right to.  Chloe feels her anger rising and raises her chin to look him square in the eye.

****

“Say something?  Please?” he asks with a pleading look on his face.

****

Chloe squares her shoulders and stomps past him toward the balcony, “Outside.  Now,” she growls.

****

Lucifer stuffs his hands in his pockets, lowers his chin and obediently follows her outside.

****

Azrael raises her eyebrows and looks at Dan, “She seems unhappy to see him.”

****

Dan tries not to smile sympathetically over his friend’s plight, “Chloe just needs to...”

****

“Bastard!” comes a shout from the balcony, followed by the unmistakable sound of a hand slapping a face.  

****

Dan cringes, “That,” he continues.

****

Azrael smiles and nods her approval, “This Chloe has quite the temper.  Good.”

****

Out on the balcony, Lucifer takes his lick like a big boy and rubs the red mark on his cheek.  “I deserve that,” he agrees.

****

“You’re damned right you do,” she snarls.  “You GHOSTED me!  I...we...I thought...and...then I found out you...DAMMIT!”

****

“I’m sorry...Chloe,” he says quietly.  His dark eyes black with emotion as he tries to convey the depth of his sorrow.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

****

She barks a harsh laugh and throws her arms up, “What DID you mean to do?  What did you  _ think  _ would happen?”

****

Lucifer sighs heavily, “I thought my Father...”

****

Chloe’s face turns red, “I don’t want to hear ONE MORE FUCKING WORD about your DAMNED FATHER!”  

****

She raises her hand to slap him again and he catches her by the wrist and looks down, “I deserved  _ one _ , darling.  No more.”

****

Chloe struggles but he holds her tight, dark eyes holding her gaze as leans forward to place a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist at the pulsepoint.

****

A breath rattles out of her as she shivers.  “I needed you, Lucifer,” she hisses as he closes his eyes to leave another kiss. Her shoulders shake as she starts to cry.

****

“I know, love,” he soothes as he pulls her close.  “It’s alright.”  He kisses the top of her head, “I hope you can forgive me,” he says quietly.  “Please,” whispered like a prayer close to her ear.  He holds her until she squirms against him to be let go.  Instead of leaving his arms, she simply leans back and looks up at him, “Dan...um...said that you were...(snif)...you have something to show me?”

****

_ Can she feel my heart racing? _ He wonders even as he nods, “I....do.  If you...if you are willing, that is.”

****

She frowns as she reaches up to touch his cheek, “What am I going to see, Lucifer?  You already said no horns or tail,” she smirks.  “I think that about covers the usual descriptions.  Cloven hooves?”

****

He chuckles as he looks down and wiggles his foot, “Hardly, darling.  My Louboutins wouldn’t stay on, and I am rather fond of them.”  He strokes her hair and sighs, “Simply like the worst burn victim you’ve ever seen.  It’s quite horrific.”  

****

He waves a hand to gesture to his eyes, “These light up.”

****

She raises her eyebrows, “Light up?  Like...glow with light and all that?”

****

Lucifer shakes his head, “Sort of.  Simply a reflection of the Hellfire at my command.”

****

Chloe gives his eyes a closer look, “Fire?  You have flaming eyeballs?”  He nods and she looks closer, “show me,” she whispers.

****

And he does.  Slowly.

****

“Wow,” she breathes as her fingertips touch his cheekbone.  “Does it hurt?”  He shakes his head as she continues to stare.  “Can you see?  I mean, normally?”

****

He smiles, “It does not hurt and, no, it doesn’t really change how I see normally.  Perhaps enhances auras a bit, but nothing more than that.”

****

“Auras?” she asks.

****

Lucifer nods, “Yes.  You humans...glow, if you will.  How to explain this?” he pauses to think.  “Human souls radiate energy of a sort.  Life. The nature of that energy manifests itself as...sort of a light.  Think about the expression you humans have around someone having a “black” soul.  Black does not reflect light.  It’s dark.  Seeing like this also makes it easier to detect when humans are lying.”

****

Chloe nods in understanding, “That makes sense.”  She cocks her head, “So...when you look at me...?” she starts to ask and blushes intensely.

****

“Blinding light, darling,” he murmurs as he leans to brush her lips with his.  “Pure and beautiful,” he purrs as he kisses her.

****

Her arms go around his neck and she opens her mouth to accept him.  A soft groan rumbles from deep in his throat as his arms wrap completely around her.  After a long minute, they part for air and she strokes the hair on the back of his head while she looks in his eyes, “Show me the rest,” she says.

****

He nods obediently, “Very well.”  His arms loosen around her, “Do you wish...to step back?” he asks nervously.

****

“Do I need to?  Do you...” she gestures at his general person, “flame up or something like your eyes?”

****

He chuckles and shakes his head, “No.  I don’t turn into an Inhuman Torch like in that superhero film we watched with Beatrice.”

****

Chloe smiles and settles herself against him, “Then I’m fine right here,” she confirms.

****

Lucifer closes his eyes and drops the glamour, wincing as he feels and hears her gasp in surprise.

****

“Lucifer...” she whispers hoarsely.

****

_ I knew it _ , his heart drops and he moves to release her but is surprised when she holds him fast.

****

“Open your eyes,” she says softly.  “Please...look at me.”

****

He takes a deep breath and complies, the air promptly leaving him as he sees the love and concern reflected in her shining blue eyes.

****

“Does...does that hurt?” she asks, her voice shaking.

****

He smiles softly, “Not really.  Not any more at least,” he clarifies.

****

She carefully reaches up to touch his face, exploring the damage.  “You’re not flaming or anything but you are a bit warmer like this,” she notices.  She smirks, “Good to know for cold nights.”

****

“Well, Detective, it’s not as if Los Angeles actually  _ gets _ ...” he stops and looks at her with wide eyes, glamour returning, “Does this mean you...” he pauses to huff a soft breath.  “You...forgive me?”

****

She nods, “Conditionally.”

****

Lucifer stiffens as his eyebrows come down, “What would you ask of The Devil, Detective?”

****

Her fingers play idly with the collar of his shirt, “First and foremost, you have to explain to me why you left and promise to never up and disappear again.”

****

He nods, “Very well.  You said “first,” what else do you desire?”

****

Chloe’s hand opens to cover the side of his head and she lightly scratches his scalp beneath his curls, “Talk to me when you’re...feeling things.  Whatever it is.  You’re not alone, anymore, Lucifer.”

****

Wide, dark eyes blink then close as he leans forward to rest his forehead on hers, “I will do my best, Det...Chloe.  But I will ask you to be patient.”

****

She hums a smile, “As long as you keep trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little lark is my own personal fix-it. There will be 8 chapters. One each for a cardinal sin and its corresponding virtue - because balance is my kink. The final chapter will be the Fall/Ascent.
> 
> No clue how long each chapter will be. Or where, exactly, each will take us beyond Maze & Dan are looking for Luci, and our Devil is having some growth moments. Ensemble cast - I'll try to remember to tag them in as appropriate.
> 
> Gifting Upquark & A_E because they let me ramble and try to untangle my think-thoughts.


End file.
